For example, dirt such as scum of soap or shampoo used for washing of a human body, and grime (protein related, carbohydrate related, oils and fats, salts or the like) generated from the human body adhere to a wash place floor of a bath room. A washing device for removing bacteria due to the dirt like this has been proposed.
In the washing device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a water discharge part capable of discharging is provided below a counter of the bath room. In the washing device like this, it is possible to remove bacteria from the wash place floor by discharging bacteria removing water from the water discharge part onto the wash place floor.